<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars Above. by Ariana_Megpoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250078">The Stars Above.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Megpoid/pseuds/Ariana_Megpoid'>Ariana_Megpoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - A Star is Born (2018) Fusion, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Background Akalynn, Dancer Kai'Sa, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, I have no idea how to use tags, Mental Anguish, Monster Girls, Mutual Pining, Pop Idol Ahri, Rising Artist, Withdrawal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Megpoid/pseuds/Ariana_Megpoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worldwide pop idol, Ahri, discovers and falls in love with-struggling dancer Kai'Sa, whom has recently just about given up on her dream to make it big as an artist. Ahri helps and guides her into the industry as she becomes a world star. But even as Kai'Sa's career takes off, Ahri fights an ongoing battle with her own internal demons.</p><p>—</p><p>Or a Star is Born but its Kahri. Plus Akalynn as a cherry on top.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On Different Ends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven’t written anything big in a while-</p><p>A million thanks to @sharkeebooty, for helping me out in this project that my mind pooped out, they truly made dust into gold !</p><p>The work is based from the 2018 movie A Star is Born, hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>A stage in Cape Town came to life in a display of bright lights and images on all three screens, an electronic beat counting down the steps for dancers to come out and start the opening act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahri… Ahri… Ahri!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience cheered and waved glow sticks, excited for the world tour concert that would be starring Ahri -- the Queen and biggest idol of South Korea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a dressing room backstage, bass reverberated through the walls despite her label’s best attempts to have it soundproofed. You just can’t beat the acute hearing of a pair of foxy ears. She picked up the quick steps of her management team rushing to set things ready for her entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri was set and ready. Her lips were flawlessly painted red. Her hair fell in impeccable silky waves. Her stage outfit was a stunning off the shoulder dress with knee high boots and heart shaped accessories. Yet she couldn't help staring at her own reflection in the mirror. It reminded her of a mannequin. A doll. Exactly how she felt: a poseable object you could dress up, and utterly deplete of life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s done this song and dance at least a hundred times and tells herself she still loves doing it - but she remains sitting, still and unmoving. A deep childish part of herself thought vainly that if she didn’t make any noise, they would forget she was there and she wouldn’t have to go onstage with this plastic mask glued to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. She had to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was only halfway through her world tour yet felt this run-down already. Putting on the mask of an idol was a weight she’s bared and carried without complaint all these years. But a well that was constantly drained will eventually run out of water, and today she wasn't sure if she’d be able to keep it up for the entire two and a half hour show. Part of her scolded herself for not listening to Evelynn about going on tour too soon, but well she’s always been stubborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a rushed knock on the door followed by, "Three minutes, Ahri! Everything’s set, we’re just waiting for you now!" and like a pebble rippling a pool of water, the blank face in the mirror shifted into the glowing Idol Ahri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed idly while she reached over for her purse and rifled inside, pulling out a small pill bottle and letting two pills drop onto her hand. Then she stood and walked over the bottle of baekseju left on her stand and swallowed the pills with a familiar drink. She was going to push through, there was no doubt about it at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idol wouldn't disappoint her fans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a last look in the vanity’s mirror, confirming there was neither a hair out of place nor a crack in her sultry expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri walked out of her dressing room and was quickly escorted to the moving platform underneath the stage. The beat of the opening act’s song started transitioning into the opening beat of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flower Shower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One of the managers handed her an earpiece for Ahri to put in place just as the platform started slowly rising up to where she’d make her entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In three, two, one-“ she was given the countdown, with each second the music and cheering becoming louder.   </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I just wanna be your flower 새빨개요 난</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was greeted by the roar of the people, and the lights shining on her figure. Ahri stepped out of the platform, her voice now filling the venue. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>향기로운 향기로 벌떼들이 꼬여</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>혹 시들어도 don't you worry 다시 피잖아 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>피어나는 내 color 시선들이 모여 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>빤히 나를 바라봐 그런 관심이 난</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>싫지 않아 싫지 않아 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>다시 피어나는 꽃 just gotta let it go, OK</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Can you hear me now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahri! Can you sign my poster?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>          “Ahri! We loved the concert!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                “Ahri look here at the camera!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Queen take all my money!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The exhausted gumiho smiled softly, waving at her fans. Walking past them was always a challenge, thankfully her security team allowed her to walk through the big sea of fans and towards the black Land Rover waiting for her arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was grateful she remembered to wear sunglasses and a hat to cover herself this time, even if it was close to midnight. Last time she had forgotten to do so, it made headlines with people concerned about her health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s none of their business. I can handle myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s what she had told a worried Evelynn, who later forced her to go see a doctor anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was a year ago, and if Ahri was being honest with herself it had only gotten worse. Which meant she had only gotten better at hiding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before getting inside the suv, Ahri turned around and blew a kiss to the army of fans and paparazzi, almost causing mayhem from the idol’s small act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All done here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the gumiho was safely inside, her chauffeur started to drive away from the flock of fans trying to follow by foot. They were quickly lost after a few turns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure the privacy divider was up and there was no one else watching her, Ahri allowed herself to cough. The idol ended up singing an encore song for the crowd today so she might’ve pushed her voice a little too much. She grabbed one of the plastic water bottles from the cooled bar and unscrewed the lid, sipping a little to soothe her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the ringing began. She froze, her eyes catching on a spot outside the car window. They were speeding down the expressway yet a man seemed to hover in place, following them and unfazed as the other cars whizzed through its body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ringing got louder. Panicked she looked for her bag and dug around in it until she found the small pill bottle that she desperately needed. She didn’t count how many pills popped out -- she just needed it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- and tossed them into her mouth, drinking deeply from the water bottle then gasping to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes stayed closed, drooping ears trembling as she counted down. Within minutes the ringing had stopped and as her eyes slid open she knew without looking his image had faded back into nothingness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tension left her body as it slumped back into the cushioned leather seats, heaving a tired sigh. Her head felt heavy as it tilted back to stare out the moonroof, uncaring as her head was jostled by the street. Somewhere in the quiet fog of her mind, she knew if anyone saw her now it’d be shameful what she’s been reduced to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city lights and neon signs shined dimly through the tinted windows. The sounds of the city could be faintly heard now. A deep breath filled some of the silence, and a deep craving began to return. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hushed voices sound from a bathroom stall. A heeled boot taps anxiously from within, its owner sick of rehashing this same old conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, I can’t, I barely make enough to cover rent and bills as it is.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled the cell phone away from her ear as the voice on the other line became loud and aggravated, but she didn’t raise her volume to match it. From experience it’d never helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m teaching class in the mornings now, I told you already.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept going in circles and she’s running out of time on her bathroom break. She can’t help that she pinched her bridge and let a sigh loose, but the other person tore it apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad stop -- that’s not what I meant --”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kassadin hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’Sa hated each time her father relapsed. He was her only family left since ma left, but every time he got like this he might as well not care. And here she stayed, still extending the proverbial olive branch time and time again, hoping one day he’ll remember he had a daughter he loved and not just an ATM machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman placed her phone back in her pocket, hands slightly shaking, and left the stall. Then she walked over to the sink, leaned over it and yelled into the empty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was not going to let this call ruin her last chance to perform in front of an audience. Kai’Sa splashed some cool water on her face, breathing in and out deeply as she pushed her hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There -- much better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she went out of the restrooms, and back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a couple steps in and she was ambushed by a fellow co-worker -- well, basically best friend. A lot of people at work feared her or steered clear of her seeming cold appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Akali. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’Sa could swear at some points the little rogue lacked a couple of brain cells, but she made up for it with her determination. She respected that, and even looked up to her in some aspects. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it your old man again?” Akali asked, as they walked back together to the restaurant’s kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the same thing as usual,” she breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s your big day! Forget about him! You could crash at my place after your gig instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Akali, but… I’ll think about it, thank you.” Kai’Sa gave the rogue a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what the issue was, Akali was always there to lift up her mood. And of course, there wasn’t anything the purple eyed woman wouldn’t do for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed through the kitchen and reached the employee use closet. Kai’Sa grabbed Akali’s leather jacket from the hangar and threw it to her before putting on her own light jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali didn’t even blink as she caught her jacket in one hand, and slapped Kai’Sa on the back with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh. That’s what friends are for, right?” she said, showing her signature smirk. “I mean, you can always owe me some ramyun packs for this.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about a healthy meal for once?” Kai'Sa teased back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun, you know.” Akali placed her hands on the back of her head, and they started heading over in to the front door. “By the way -- ready for tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always ready ‘kali, so you better not ditch me for some of your hook ups.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>done that! Name one time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there was that time during Hallowe--“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped. Their manager stood between them and the exit. By his expression, he wasn’t happy with either one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trash. Kai’Sa it’s your turn, don’t forget to take it out before you clock out.” He stepped aside, then grumbled, “It’s already a hassle to have you two leave early today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali frowned, then stomped up to their manager with arms crossed. “Today is her performance, Gabe. Damn, can’t someone else do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’Sa could see things turning for the worse quickly so she intervened. “I’ll do it. Don’t worry Akali, it’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Akali asks with a tilt of her head, ignoring the death glare aimed at her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I’ll take out the trash then meet you by the front, so go get your bike ready,” Kai’Sa playfully winks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali groaned, pulling out the keys to her motorcycle from her jacket. “I’m just doing this because I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least someone does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know what she’d do without Akali. Kai’Sa waves, getting back to finish this last task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things she does to keep people happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently old man Gabriel had made sure to leave double the trash for Kai’Sa to carry outside. She sighed and sucked it up. He was a petty little man, but he offered a decent paying job that even let her teach on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After throwing all the trash bags into the dumpster at the back, she started thinking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to perform in an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, it was only one act, but she had been working on every aspect of it and wanted nothing but perfection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would her father be proud? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was not going to think about him tonight. She believed with all her heart that she had always belonged on a stage. She would have fun and enjoy her time with her best friend, no matter how it went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile appeared on her face with each step back to the front of the building. Quietly she hummed the melody of a song, her body instinctively moving along the notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’Sa looked up at the bright night sky. Surely the stars would favor her tonight, right?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo! Thank you for reading! </p><p>The story will not be exactly like the movie, so those who watched the movie can expect a few surprises and twists. </p><p>And to those who haven’t seen it yet, wait until the end of the fic!<br/>I promise it’ll be worth it </p><p>Follow us on twt for updates and more! </p><p>@ariana_megpoid<br/>@sharkeebooty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll Wait For You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahri plays guitar, Akali fangirls and Kai'Sa gets a bloody knuckle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOO, late but here's part 2 ready to rock n roll it. anyways, no beta so all errors and mistakes are on me and so on. hope you guys enjoy this little thing my brained pooped &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empty.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what two things were at this instant. Her bottle of baekseju and herself. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri ran her hand through her hair, as for she was still stuck in the back of the van. “Hey Daehyun, do you know where we can find more of this?” </p><p> </p><p>Daehyun had been Ahri’s personal driver ever since she became a well known figure. He, of course, was well aware of the star’s drinking issues that had very gradually reached this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Ahri. I don’t know the city very well.” He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. </p><p> </p><p>Their relationship was nothing but professional, he was an honest and hardworking man, Ahri took his word for truth. “That’s alright, we’ll stop somewhere to refill this, if we see a spot” </p><p> </p><p>The driver nodded, proceeding to drive. A silence again filled the thick air, Ahri now with more control of herself pushed to break the ice. </p><p> </p><p>“How are the kids doing, Daehyun?” </p><p> </p><p>What a cliche thing to ask. But it really had been sometime since she heard from those little rascals, the queen kept her cool. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re doing good, Suho got accepted into Seoul’s National University and Hana is doing her thing with her video game sport team” The elder man responded with a proud smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, they really grew up…” The gumiho’s ears flattened as she looked outside the window. “Heh, I remember when they both barely reached your shoulders” </p><p> </p><p>“You should see them now, Suho grew to be taller than me while Hana is as charming as her mother” They took a turn into a busy avenue.</p><p> </p><p>“Time surely flies…” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri remembered her earlier days. Back when she so dearly wanted a family of her own. The thought of having someone related to her, her own kin, her own blood. That- was before the alcohol, before the pills. Before the accident.</p><p> </p><p>She felt lonely. </p><p> </p><p>She <em> was </em>lonely.</p><p> </p><p>The black vehicle reached a red light, and just outside the window was a relatively big billboard sign. It was simple, a plain white background, a rope knot and the suicide hotline right underneath it. </p><p> </p><p>The universe truly hated her. Didn’t it? This was not helping her case at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to go back to the hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where to then, Ahri?” The driver gave a soft chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>It was pity she was sure.</p><p> </p><p>A blue neon sign caught her attention. It seemed elegant yet it was located in a pretty sketchy location. </p><p> </p><p>“Go to that bar,” she pointed “I think we found a good place” </p><p> </p><p>Daehyun followed orders and took a turn after the red light. The fox-like girl exited the van as soon as they parked. She placed her hat carefully and made sure to hide her tail, not wanting to gather a horde of fans so quickly. </p><p> </p><p>There was quite a line of people wanting to get in. It could take hours to even get to see the inside.</p><p> </p><p>A club then, Ahri deducted quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“HOLY- FUCK!” </p><p> </p><p>The loud voice made her turn around. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn you’re the actual Ahri! THE kpop idol! Wha- what are you doing here, queen?”  </p><p> </p><p>A woman in a ponytail and spiky dyed hair approached her. You could see the excitement in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do they serve any good drinks here?” Ahri decided to not answer the questions and instead offered a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean they have quite a decent collection if I do say so myself, but are you sure about THIS place?” The woman was dressed in a server suit and a leather jacket. She could smell the scent of food and gasoline all over her.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri gave the place a good look then returned her eyes to the young woman. “If they serve decent alcohol then it’s my type of place.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh~ I like your style, mami, come follow me I got vip entrance” The still unknown woman smirked, offering her hand to the pop star.  </p><p> </p><p>She took her hand reflecting a playful  grin, there was something about her that just expelled certain charisma</p><p> </p><p> “The name’s Akali, by the way since I already know yours” The now named woman spoke, showing her pass to a security guard that immediately allowed them inside the club. </p><p> </p><p>It was loud, people dancing on the floor, others partying, and she could hear concerning noises from the restrooms. It definitely contrasted the elegant atmosphere of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, well it’s nice to meet you Akali” They both sat at the bar section, the slightly shorter girl ordered seven shots as for Ahri she was satisfied enough with a bottle of soju. </p><p> </p><p>“So no bodyguard?” Akali asked, seemingly curious about the idol. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s say I can take care of my own, don’t worry” The older one responded, serving herself a glass and drinking it with an unquenchable thirst. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty badass. I remember listening to your music back when I was a teen! It’s pretty incredible what you do, you know?” The unruly haired girl looked at her drinks taking a single shot for now. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri knew that look in her eye very well. She hated the fact that she knew.  </p><p> </p><p> “It certainly saved me from causing more trouble than necessary to my stuck up mother” Akali continued, drinking her second shot.</p><p> </p><p>She gave it a second of thought, serving herself another glass and taking it in. “Bad parents?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl frowned and opened her mouth. She didn’t know how to respond without opening wounds. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for Akali, the stageof the club had was cleared and a presenter walked to the middle holding a microphone. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, how’s everyone doing during this beautiful night?” </p><p> </p><p>The multitude of people answered back with cheers. </p><p> </p><p>“We have a very special act to end this sexy night with!” The presenter walked back and forth, he did a decent job hyping the public. </p><p> </p><p>The younger girl grinned ear to ear, there was a shift on her tone. “You might want to stick around to watch this”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri raised her eyebrow, it has indeed sparked her interest. She served herself more soju and continued to watch along. </p><p> </p><p>“She used to work here as a server,” The man said, finally standing still in the middle of the stage. “but tonight, the only thing she is serving are some fabulous live moves.” The public made noise and the presenter jumped down from the reasonably sized stage. </p><p> </p><p>It took some seconds, the lighting gradually turned to a dark blue. Synths started to sound through the potent speakers, it was definitely setting quite the mood.</p><p> </p><p>A tall woman came out of the dark curtains, her body was sculpted by the gods. Sharp face features along with a piercing look in those purple eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was hot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She circled the stage with such confidence to then arrive at the very front of the stage. Her magenta hair styled down with a pair of half buns and two braids resting perfectly down on each shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the beat started the woman tilted her head, popped and locked her body with such a deadly precision. Ahri truly could not take her eyes off now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's cool </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's really never been that deep </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wasn't thinking about you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause you didn't give a fuck about me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The magenta haired woman moved her body through the movements with such flow that the rather complex choreography seemed easy to the eye. She danced to the music in total sync, her foot work was impressive not a single beat missed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thought I was up in my room </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crying myself to sleep </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was with a better you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While you were busy playing me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the song progressed to the chorus, the moves became sharper, quicker. Yet she never lost a single momentum. the dancer gave a small bite lip and smiled, this was nothing to her, Ahri could see that even from the distance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thought I wouldn't find out </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thought I didn't know how to play the game </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could've screamed at you for hours </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met for a second, yet Ahri couldn’t quite read into them. The magenta haired dancer jumped down the stage, the public parting away like the red sea. Everyone in that club was just as hypnotized as she was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Instead I was screaming  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> somebody else's name </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There were no rules </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now I can do whatever I want </em>
</p><p>  </p><p>Even if she had gotten off stage the tempo was never lost. The woman wore a dark crop top with metallic gold pieces covering pieces of it, matching it she had dark leggings and a simple black choker. She was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can never lose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So it's funny how you thought you won </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She turned elegantly, her body in tune with the music. There was a sort of harshness to her, she was someone who shouldn’t be underestimated, Ahri noted. This time the dancer now moved towards the exact place where she was sitting along with Akali, who on her side could barely contain her excitement. </p><p> </p><p><em> Geez- Was she crushing so soon? </em> </p><p> </p><p>The moment the rather tall dancer arrived, she playfully swayed her hips nudging to Akali. They were friends, or at least Ahri hoped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But I was playing you two, two, two </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Doo doo doo doo doo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two two two </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a second time, those piercing purple eyes gazed into cold blue ones. It was cliche, but for a few seconds time stopped. A light scent of peaches and freshly washed clothes radiatied from the dancer. Ahri was able to have a better look at her broad shoulders yet a lean defined body. She could also quickly tell the dancer was checking her out as well.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately as soon as the moment started, they went back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer smoothly went back to stage, just in time for the last verse of the song. </p><p> </p><p>With the same intensity she moved to the beat, turning to her side before going down on one knee to the floor.</p><p> </p><p> A fierce ending pose.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. </p><p> </p><p>Cheers and whistles filled the club.</p><p> </p><p>The song had ended, leaving the shocked audience applauding wanting to see more. </p><p> </p><p>It had amazed Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>No. Mesmerized was a better word.  </p><p> </p><p>The magenta hair woman stood back up with such a fulfilling smile. </p><p> </p><p>The lighting returned to its original white color signifying the end of the performance. </p><p> </p><p>Repeating thank you a couple times to the crowd, The dancer waved before walking back behind the curtains. </p><p> </p><p>“Yoo, Ahri are you drooling!?” Akali made her snap out of her thoughts, and immediately closed her mouth with a light pink tint on her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh- shut up you” Ahri answered back as playfully as the slightly smaller girl had asked. It was... weird, they had barely met but they felt like friends already. It must’ve been the girl’s openness, but it felt nice.</p><p> </p><p>Akali stood up and drank the rest of her shots that were left. The blonde wasn’t exactly sure if to be concerned or impressed considering the weight and height of the girl.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come you gotta meet her” </p><p> </p><p>“You two know each other?” Ahri stood up, knowing she probably sounded a little desperate. </p><p> </p><p>Akali nudged at her to follow. “Yeah, dude! She’s my home girl, and I just know she’ll love to meet you” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the other way around… </p><p> </p><p>Ahri was interested.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That was great Kai’Sa, you really should try it again some other time” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The boss will for sure be happy to let you work again if you bring in sales like that”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s what Kai’Sa kept hearing, or variations of it, ever since she got back to the seemingly empty changing room that the club had for employees. </p><p> </p><p>She wished she had something to answer, but she honestly was exhausted from such a fast paced day, all she could really do was to hold a grateful smile. </p><p> </p><p>Opening the locker that she was allowed to use for the night, she pulled out a towel and a water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa wiped some of the sweat off her face with the towel before placing the cloth over her shoulders. She gave the water a big sip until leaving it half way empty. </p><p> </p><p>That feeling was setting in again. </p><p> </p><p>That void that kept reminding her of her life. She was not going to get any bigger than this. Even if she performed again and again like this, she would still have to wake up to having two jobs where her efforts would never get her anywhere even if she was able to. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired woman shook her head and walked in front of the mirrors, sitting down on one of the chairs. </p><p> </p><p>She really went hard on the makeup tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“YOO BOOKIE! Look who came to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>And that was Akali, no doubt there.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa was surprised to see her best friend with what at first glance seemed to be the gorgeous Louis Vuitton model from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Akali was really excited. “It’s South Korea’s Ahri! You know! The one that sings Flower Shower, Roller Coaster, HEART ATTACK-!” </p><p> </p><p>“I know- Kali, calm down you’ll make her think we are weirdos” The Kai'sa chuckled as the shorter duo walked to her side. </p><p> </p><p>Akali pulled a chair next to Kaisa’s allowing the pop star to sit down. “So, her name is Kai’sa, she’s currently single and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Kali! Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right, sorry ” The youngest rose her hands in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“What you did up there, was amazing” Everyone seemed to hush whenever Ahri spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa could see why they called her queen of South Korea. She just carried this royalty aura around her. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I ah.. thank you, heh it took a few days to come up with that routine” she stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like it, truly blew me away” </p><p> </p><p>They kept locking eyes, their hands touching gently almost as if there was a pull on them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! but- AHRI, could you please sign my abs?!” The little rogue rose her shirt, showing off a well chiseled six pack. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa looked away with a slight blush, <em>what was happening to her? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I- of course, it’s the least I can do after you got me in,” Ahri seemed as taken back as her “Just look for a marker and we’ll call it even” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hell yeah, baby!” With that Akali left to her own search. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa felt the embarrassment that her friend apparently did not. “I- apologize on her behalf, I promise she’s not that wild all the time” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri chuckled removing her hat, a pair of ears plunging upwards and a crystallized tail appearing behind her. “It’s fine, she’s quite the charmer” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope so, a drunk Akali can be quite the pain in the ass” The taller girl smiled, part of her avoiding the other’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of silence Ahri spoke again, “So do you do that all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The show”</p><p> </p><p>She took a makeup remover wipe remembering she had to wake up early for tomorrow, probably needed to take off all the cosmetics before even leaving. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I- no, I used to work here with Akali some time ago, we saw some poster about them needing a closing act and well here I am” </p><p> </p><p>Now she was definitely avoiding looking at Ahri, she felt nervous. Kai’Sa brought the wipe to her lips but stopped feeling a touch on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I- take it off?” Ahri asked with a soft look in her eyes, her ears flattening slightly, careful to not overstep boundaries without permission. “...The makeup I mean” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened at the request, and almost having no control over what her mouth said. “I- Ah- yeah, sure”</p><p> </p><p>She handed the wipe to the shorter girl, Ahri scooted closer. They were now directly facing each other, Kai’Sa leaning a bit down due to her height.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri was gentle. </p><p> </p><p>She started with the lips, taking her time to remove the bold lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa held her breath, afraid that Ahri would notice how nervous she was at her presence. </p><p> </p><p>“I would never be able to pull purple like you did,” Ahri spoke almost in a quieter voice, she seemed to be studying every curve of the taller’s lips.   “It looks beautiful on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the lipstick was off she placed the wipe on the counter, her eyes never leaving Kai’Sa’s. </p><p> </p><p>They were silent until Ahri spoke again. “Can I buy a drink?” </p><p> </p><p>The question sent the purple eyed woman into a small panic. She broke the eye contact looking at the mirror and at everything that weren’t those mischievous blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t , I- uh, still have make up- I have to change my clothes, take off the wig-”  </p><p> </p><p>Ahri tilted her head with a smile that Kai’Sa swore it was melting her heart. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you”</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh- sure, yea, if you want to wait I’ll have a drink with you”</p><p> </p><p>Or so was the plan…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahri stayed in the club's lobby until everyone was escorted out. The employees had started to close the club, but allowed her and Akali to stay until Kai'sa was ready. </p><p> </p><p>Akali, who now only wore her jacket to expose her freshly signed abs, ran up to the older girl with an acoustic guitar on hand. “Hey Ahri, would you pretty please play something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Akali, I’m-”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m barely keeping it together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just one, please, and we’ll call it evens for sure”</p><p> </p><p>“Akali, stop being basic and stop bothering the celebrity” A club’s employee answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Qiqi, you’re the one to talk! I literally saw you simping over Justin Bieber last week” </p><p> </p><p>She had to keep her image, an idol would never say no. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ahri </em>, couldn’t say no. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahri stood up and gently took the guitar feeling a little dizzy, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the pills. She had no idea at this point, but the effects were hardly noticeable.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see... ” She walked up the empty stage placing the guitar strap over her shoulder. She wasn’t as great with the guitar as she was with the piano, since she only happened to know the basic chords. Fans seemed to love it either way. “What do you guys want me to play?” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything,<em> linda </em> we are basic hoes so-” The employee answered, accepting the label full heartedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright then...” The blond whispered, before starting to strum the strings.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And… done. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her hair was back to its original dark hue with green streaks and in it’s usual half up half down style.</p><p> </p><p>Her stage makeup was now replaced with a natural look, she wanted to at least look nice to Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>She was out of that performing outfit and in some casual clothing. </p><p> </p><p>She’ll admit, she did take a little longer than she usually would. Maybe it was the nerves of being asked to go out for a drink with THE literal biggest idol of the world. </p><p> </p><p>Why was she overthinking it? It was only a drink, nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled up her phone and sent a quick text to her father, letting him know she’ll be back late and to please eat something. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not like he’ll read it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa placed her duffle bag over her shoulder, and took in a deep breath. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They say, You're a little much for me… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're a liability... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I understand, I'm a liability… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm a little much for </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...everyone </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A faint but angelic voice quickly caught her attention. She looked at her phone, seeing that it was around the time they usually closed the club. </p><p> </p><p>Putting her phone down her back pocket, Kai'sa walked towards the front quietly, wondering who might be the owner of such a voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The truth is I am a toy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That people enjoy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Til all of the tricks don't work anymore </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then they are bored of me </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Ahri. </p><p> </p><p>Her wild blue eyes glued to the chords she played on a guitar. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know that it's exciting </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Running through the night, but </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Every perfect summer's </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eating me alive until you're gone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Better on my own </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could feel it, Ahri was showing a piece of herself behind that idol mask.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa looked at the small audience of employees, along with Akali, that were frozen in awe. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t blame them, it was beautiful. She was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa looked up, letting her ears be blessed by such heavenly sounds. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They're gonna watch me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Disappear into the sun </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're all gonna watch me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Disappear into the sun…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s eyes immediately found purple ones. Almost as if she had known where she was all along. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>KaiSa had <em> never </em>been inside a Land Rover. </p><p> </p><p>She had also never gone out with a popstar. </p><p> </p><p>New things, what can she say?</p><p> </p><p>The ride was oddly comfortable, small talk here and there. Even Akali had sent her a text that read: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Don’t forget to use protection 😉’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She’ll make sure to give her an ear tug tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>But as for now, the vehicle stopped, parking to what seemed to be a small bar. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the place, come on” Ahri got out walking with such ease to the entrance. She gave Kai’Sa a playful look, almost daring her to follow her steps. </p><p> </p><p>And of course Kai’Sa followed, a little unsure as she had never been around the area despite living there. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri gently took the other's hand, she could feel a string of tenseness from the taller girl. “Don’t worry, It’s an airport bar, basically it’s open 24/7 for pilots, security, ect.” </p><p> </p><p>They walked inside the building, to Kaisa’s surprise, the small bar was well kept and welcoming. </p><p> </p><p>They sat directly in front of the bar counter, the blonde wasted no time and ordered a bottle of Baekseju while Kai’Sa was content with a glass of white wine. </p><p> </p><p>“So...I never got to ask,” Ahri turned to look at Kai'sa, a spark in her eyes “do you dance professionally?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not professionally, I teach at a dance school in the mornings but that’s about it” There was a deep sigh, as much as she loved teaching, there had always been this urge to do more.</p><p>“Well, I used to take dance classes when I was younger. I even got accepted into this prestige academy in Germany, but had to turn them down for...personal reasons”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri listened attentively, her ears and tail failing to hide that all her attention was on Kai'sa. </p><p> </p><p>“But, yeah- what about you? Do you get to write your own songs?” Kai’Sa asked not wanting to touch her family situation so soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” </p><p> </p><p>The bartender left the pair of drinks and a shot glass in front of each woman before excusing himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I used to, now days I’ve been working with producers to put out music.” Ahri didn’t waste time, pouring the transparent drink into the tiny glass and drinking it without any expression of disgust. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa could guess that most likely she let producers paint over her actual ideas. That song at the club was nothing she had ever heard from her.</p><p> </p><p>“And you? Have you ever tried writing?” The blonde had never dropped that playful little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Me? Writing? I’m just a dancer. I doubt people would even want to listen, to what I even have to say”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa avoided the singer's look; her dream of making it big was always out of reach, she sipped from her glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Kai-kai, look at me” Kai'sa did as told, chuckling at the new nickname. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a gumiho. I have an extra pair ears and nine magic tails, and I ended up an idol”  </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked.  </p><p> </p><p>“What I want to say is that talent is everywhere, you are talented, everyone on this bar can be talented in some shape.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri gently took the younger’s hands into her own, never breaking their contact. </p><p> </p><p>“But that's the thing, having something to say and the way to express it so people listen to it. That’s a whole new level only a few reach.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri smiled carefully letting go of the warm pair. Kai’Sa almost wanted to protest against the action and hold her for a little longer. </p><p> </p><p>“I really think you can reach that level Kai’Sa, there’s no doubt about it.” Ahri finished, an encouraging look on her face. “But if you never go out there and try, you’ll never know.”</p><p> </p><p>No one had ever believed in her in that way. </p><p> </p><p>Not Kassadin.</p><p> </p><p>Especially not her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa finally looked away, feeling her eyes water. She concentrated on the wine, giving out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it, but I think I understand”  The dark haired girl answered with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri hummed satisfied, turning to her own liquor, drinking to her liking. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice, it felt nice to be around Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>That’s until a flash made them stop whatever they were doing. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa looked back to see who had taken the picture, finding the answer rather quickly. </p><p> </p><p>A man dressed in back, and with a canon camera pointing straight at Ahri. </p><p> </p><p>The gumiho only exhaled, leaving the baekseju on the counter. It didn’t even bother her at all. </p><p> </p><p>Was she that used to it? </p><p> </p><p>The man approached Ahri taking another photo. “Miss Ahri, how often is it that you drink after concerts? Have anything to say about the drug rumors? ”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri looked away from the sasaeng, in a dull tone of voice “No comments.” </p><p> </p><p>Yet another flash. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa stood up and stepped in front of the camera. “Leave her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch, move out the shot. We want Ahri not some nameless bitch.” The man spit out. </p><p> </p><p>That was enough to make Kai’Sa land a punch right in the jaw. She could only tolerate so much, and would not stand there to watch someone treat Ahri like an object for anyone’s satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>She deserved better than that.</p><p> </p><p>The rest happened in a flash. The guy fell straight to the floor, camera breaking in the progress. Kai’Sa would’ve thrown the sasaeng out the window, if it wasn’t for a strong tug pulling her away and out the bar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ahri. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They got inside the van and in seconds they were back on the highway. </p><p> </p><p>The purple-eyed girl pushed her hair back taking a second to recap on what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri looked down at her feet, was she disappointed? Did she cross the line?  </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Did she just messed it all up? </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until she heard a loud laugh burst out of the blonde. It was an actual laugh, tears formed in her eyes that Ahri even had to wipe them out. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa blushed and stared in confusion, before laughing a bit at such contagious laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh man! I can’t believe you just punched a sasaeng and broke his camera! ”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen- he was completely disrespecting your space!” Kai’Sa tried to defend herself. “I just... had to do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you my knight, he won’t do it again if he knows what's best for him.” </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiled despite the tease from the fox-like girl. She had to admit, seeing the actual Ahri, the Ahri without her idol mask, made her feel things she once had given up on. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri froze, taking a second before locating Kaisa's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Her knuckles were busted. </p><p> </p><p>It even surprised Kai’Sa, she didn’t even felt any pain despite a very few drops of blood rushing out. </p><p> </p><p>“Daehyun, make a stop at a pharmacy as soon as you can.” Ahri ordered.</p><p> </p><p>The driver quickly, but quite smoothly, took a turn. “Straight away.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ahri- Ahri you don’t have to do this, I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl chased a stubborn gumiho around the pharmacy store, as she looked and finally grabbed a first aid kit. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dancer, Kai-Kai, I can’t possibly  let you go with a bloody hand.”  Ahri took a cold pack, placing it gently over the younger’s damaged knuckle. “Here, it’ll keep the swelling from getting worse.” </p><p> </p><p>It hurt a little, now that the adrenaline had died down. </p><p> </p><p>Not letting go of her hand, the blonde pulled the dark-haired girl to the cash register. Placing the first aid kit on the moving band, along with as many chocolate bars, those delicate hands could hold. </p><p> </p><p>“Why the chocolate?” Kai’Sa asked puzzled at the amount.</p><p> </p><p>In a swift move, Ahri scanned the cold pack herself and carefully placed it back over the bruised area before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Not a fan of it?"</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, just wondering why,” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s for you silly, there’s nothing better than chocolate after an injury” Ahri chuckled, her tail swaying below her hips. “Plus... I’m kinda hungry too” </p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa looked away with a light blush adorning her cheeks. She felt like a kid getting pampered over a small cut. </p><p> </p><p>Has anyone ever done this for her? </p><p> </p><p>As far as she could remember, it had always been herself tending to her own wounds.</p><p> </p><p>A young cashier packed the items in a single bag. Ahri slipped out her wallet, taking out a black card to pay for everything. </p><p> </p><p>But just as Ahri pulled out her credit card to place it back to where it belonged, a flash stunned both of them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry- I just had to” The cashier smiled awkwardly, his phone still pointing at Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri gave a small smile taking the plastic bag, not really minding at that point. “It 's fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Why did everyone keep crossing her boundaries? Did Ahri really had to deal with this everyday? </p><p> </p><p>It was upsetting to Kai’Sa. Why didn’t it upset Ahri? </p><p> </p><p>“No. It 's not fine.” The taller woman felt this urge to speak up. </p><p> </p><p>If Ahri wasn’t going to do it, she would.</p><p> </p><p>A tense silence filled the atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri gave her a surprised look, almost not believing what she heard, before letting out a short laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful, she punches~” The blonde warned the cashier with a wink, locking arms with Kai’Sa pulling her outside to avoid another bloody knuckle. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A light warm breeze brushing against their hair. </p><p> </p><p>City lights lighting up the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>It was 5 in the morning, the sun would soon begin to rise.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa had <em> never </em> stayed out so late. </p><p> </p><p>She also had never punched someone.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of new experiences in one single night. </p><p> </p><p>Both girls were sitting in the parking lot of the pharmacy. Ahri was gently cleaning the busted knuckle with a small antiseptic wipe. </p><p> </p><p>It stung, but Kai’Sa didn’t move her hand away from the warm pair. </p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence surrounded them, yet she couldn’t stop thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Why was she so protective over someone she just met? </p><p> </p><p>How did Ahri allow people to treat her like that?</p><p> </p><p>It didn't made sense. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you deal with that all the time?'' Kai'sa asked, her voice barely a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“With what?” Ahri looked up, her eyes filled with such warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“People talk to you like you weren’t a real person.” Her voice came out a little more confident.</p><p> </p><p>She took in a deep breath, before looking down at the injured hand. Carefully, she wrapped the knuckle with the bandage, making sure she didn’t injure the younger one.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too tight?” Ahri asked just as softly, yet this time avoiding her glance. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t change subjects'' Kai'Sa didn’t remove her hand from the tender grip.  The tone was soft not wanting to scare her away. “Nobody ever asks about the real you… do they?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri answered with a heartbreaking smile. Almost as if she didn’t want to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you grew up?” Kai'sa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Being honest… I can’t really remember” Ahri lowered her vulpine ears. “If I had to guess, I would say what’s now Korea. My earliest memories are of running in the wild, surviving, looking for my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a small pause, Kai’Sa listened to every word.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave up looking for them around my teenage years, and left korea with a demon.” She gave a small, nostalgic chuckle. “Can you imagine? We were just a succubus and a gumiho traveling the world together.” </p><p> </p><p>“An odd pair” The dark-haired girl answered quietly, hoping to hear more about her life but not wanting to overstep boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>That comfortable silence surrounded them once again.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri looked up. </p><p> </p><p>Modest, blue eyes locking into a compassionate, purple pair.</p><p> </p><p>They had been doing this all night. Was it weird? </p><p> </p><p>it didn’t feel like so, to Kai’Sa.</p><p> </p><p>In fact they made her forget about her unfortunate life.</p><p> </p><p>Matching fox ears stood up, an idea crossing Ahri’s mind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Tell me something, girl… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you happy in this modern world? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or do you need more…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is there something else…- -”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ahri sang quietly in a melody, her expression gave it away how she looked for the right words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “- - you’re searching for?...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa contemplated with such admiration. “Did you just came up with that now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” The older girl looked away this time, a shy smile decorating her face. “You should add to it, it would be a hell of song.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Kai'sa had the chance to decline, Ahri spoke again almost as if she could read her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never know, try it”</p><p> </p><p>With a deep exhale, Kai’Sa stood up, leaving the cold pack to the side for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s this little piece I wrote some time ago…” For some reason it didn’t feel awkward to share a small fragment of herself. “Promise you won’t laugh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa closed her eyes for a second, humming the same melody as to which the blonde had started. And it instantly clicked-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <em> I'm off the deep end… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  watch as I dive in--  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  I'll… never meet the ground” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her body moved along, as a way to convey it with more exactitude. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “...Crash through the surface </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> where they can't hurt us--” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa stopped for a second looking at Ahri for assurance, and to her surprise the gumiho had stood up gazing in such a loving way at the taller girl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We're far from the shallow now…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stepping closer until they were a couple inches from each other, Ahri murmured “I’ll tell you a secret--”</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa leaned in wanting to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Your voice is breathtaking” Ahri whispered, causing Kai’Sa to crack a short laugh shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a dancer,” She denied, never thinking of herself as more than that.</p><p> </p><p>“You could be a big artist if you give yourself that chance” Ahri confessed.</p><p> </p><p>As predicted, the sun began to rise. </p><p>The sky turned into a deep red color. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri gently took the younger’s bandaged hand, placing a tender kiss on top. </p><p> </p><p>“Come, let me take you home”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The drive back was as expected.</p><p> </p><p>They shared numbers, ate a couple bars of the chocolate she had bought. Kai’Sa only ate one, saying how she wasn’t used to eating a lot of sweets. </p><p> </p><p>It was cute.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri had not had a single headache, nor had felt that urge to sedate herself to the point of not feeling. </p><p> </p><p>She felt-- happy?</p><p> </p><p>When was the last time she felt genuinely happy? </p><p> </p><p>No. She had to focus.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s here, the house at the end.” Kai’Sa pointed at the two story suburban house that from the outside seemed cold. </p><p> </p><p>Daehyun parked the car right in front as indicated.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you go- I wanted to invite you to my next show” Ahri forced herself to ask, not wanting to let go of the girl just yet. “It’s in 5 days from today, right in Paris, and don’t worry I’ll pay for all the expenses”</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, Kai’Sa seemed shocked at such a big invitation. “I-I..ah-- I would love to- but, uh.. I have work and my dad--”</p><p> </p><p>“Just think about it? yeah?” Ahri tilted her head, offering a delicate smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa lightened up giving a small nod, “I’ll think about it… yeah” </p><p> </p><p>Much to Ahri’s dismay, the dark-haired girl finally stepped out the black vehicle, duffle bag in hand, heading with a slow pace to the front door. </p><p> </p><p>Almost like an impulse, Ahri quickly lowered the tinted window of the van. </p><p> </p><p>“Kai’Sa!”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to go back to reality. She didn’t want to see him again. </p><p> </p><p>It was selfish...</p><p> </p><p>Even if she had to be, Ahri wanted one last moment with the girl she met only a few hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>As an immediate reaction, Kai’Sa turned around at the sound of her name.  “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde did not answer for a moment. Her eyes shone for one last time. </p><p> </p><p>“Just... wanted to take one last look at you”</p><p> </p><p>And it was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa chuckled, shaking her head side to side before waving a small goodbye and slowly disappearing behind the door. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart longed for her presence now. </p><p> </p><p>It felt empty... like always.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri sighed deeply, rolling up the window. Daehyun drove away this time heading to the private airport.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Could she ever leave her own hell?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and cut!</p><p>how was it? not too bad I hope<br/>i'll probably be updating a lot more faster, so part3 tomorrow? wink wink </p><p>also, here's a little playlist inspired if you guys are interested:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GtikU1yEyMtDYThJKQSRk?si=69cb8a2683b044ac</p><p>thank you for reading! and follow me on twt for updates and more @ariana_megpoid </p><p>until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trust Me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelynn scolds Ahri, Kai'sa takes a risk, and Akali gives an advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a pretty long one, but probably one of my favorites. Again, no beta so all misspells or errors are on me &lt;3  hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The front door closed right behind Kai'sa. </p><p> </p><p>It felt so surreal. She had just spent the whole night with Ahri-- one of the world’s biggest celebrities. </p><p> </p><p>Yet</p><p> </p><p>Every second of that night was a thrill, she felt unrestrained for the first time since she could remember. </p><p> </p><p>The lone thought of a certain fox brought Kai'sa to smile with a hand to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Damn- </p><p> </p><p>She probably looked like a high school girl in love. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In Love? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No. She could not be in love. </p><p> </p><p>They barely knew each other, and Kai'sa had to go back to her reality whether she liked it or not. There simply was no time for things like this. Never really had.</p><p> </p><p>With those last thoughts, the dark-haired girl got on her feet. She did had work in a few hours and still looked like she had a rough week. </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Kai'sa climbed up the stairs hoping to at least get some sleep before actually heading out for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai'sa?” A male voice called from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in her tracks, letting out a held in breath before walking back down and into the living room immediately being greeted with a havoc of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Shirts and ties everywhere, an empty pizza box on top a dirty coffee table, melting ice cream container without a lid, and of course bottles of cheap beer. </p><p> </p><p>Her instinct was to immediately start cleaning, starting with the scattered clothes. Her gaze avoided her father’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been all night? Who were you with?” Kassadin stood up from the single couch with some difficulty. He looked concerned for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa bit her lip throwing away the pizza box and not really wanting to answer to any of those. “Why does this look like a zoo? Dad, couldn’t you put the ice cream back in the freezer? Now everything is sticky...”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai'sa, please, don’t clean up- I’ll do that later” He took a few steps, almost falling after the third one.</p><p> </p><p>The lean woman left the clothes on top of the small counter, and went to her father’s side. Careful to place his arm around her shoulder, she guided him to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>She hated that smell of alcohol. And as much as she hated to think about it, certain idol also smelled like so as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad, take a shower. You have work soon too, I’ll clean up quickly, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kassadin kept quiet as he was guided into the first floor bathroom. Clearly he was still drunk.  “It’s my fault your mother left us… I’m so sorry… Kai'sa, I- -” </p><p> </p><p>“Dad- can we not talk about that now?” </p><p> </p><p>The man sat down on the edge of the bathtub certainly he was out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, we’ll talk once you’re sober, call in for today. I’ll be back after my night shift .” Kai'sa turned away knowing the usual routine. Stepping out before Kassadin could answer, closing the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Now…</p><p> </p><p>She could really use a cup of coffee.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Miss Ahri, please understand that we can’t keep giving you fentanyl, you are starting to develop an extremely dangerous addiction” </p><p> </p><p>Ahri had gone out of pills for the month, she could not deal with the pain at this moment, especially not the memories that came along with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Lee, I’m a gumiho. My body is able to take higher doses and it cleanses itself from toxins way faster than any human.” A brunette Ahri spit out sharply. </p><p> </p><p>Everything annoyed her. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone annoyed her.</p><p> </p><p>Except that girl from cape town.</p><p> </p><p>Being honest, she just wanted to get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Ahri, I understand the special conditions, but the levels of opium in your system are extremely high. You are presenting symptoms of-“ He was quickly cut off by Ahri standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can still feel the pain. I <em> need </em> those pills. And if I can’t get them prescribed here I’ll gladly go somewhere else.” Ahri could tell that her feral side was showing up more often than usual each time she ran out a couple days without the pills. </p><p> </p><p>She needed them Now. Especially during the tour. The public would start noticing soon. </p><p> </p><p>The old doctor sighed, shaking his head side to side before signing the prescription. “Don’t depend on them, Miss Ahri. They can destroy the lives of those you love when one isn’t aware.”</p><p> </p><p>After taking the paper from the desk Ahri didn’t waste time leaving the consulting room.</p><p> </p><p>“As if I had any of that.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had been a weird couple of days following the encounter with Ahri —</p><p> </p><p>At least it had been for Kai'sa.</p><p> </p><p>Her dad had slowly recovered from that night, and of course Kai'sa slowly started seeing less and less of him again.</p><p> </p><p>They never talked about the situation, which was probably for the best. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa continued to work, almost as if that Sunday night never happened. </p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind was clouded, that night wasall she could think off. </p><p> </p><p>Those words, those lyrics, all those new experiences—   Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>She had never felt like this, and part of her was disappointed that most likely they’ll never get to meet again. </p><p> </p><p>Taking her duffle bag from the table, Kai'sa waved goodbye at her students who would linger after class to practice. </p><p> </p><p>It was cloudy outside, but the sun was still visible, relatively good weather for Cape Town. The purple-eyed girl took her time walking outside the building, her feet dragging and with each step the more thoughts arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Her mind would circle back to the lyrics Ahri made. Oh how she would trade almost anything to hear that into an actual song. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa exhaled, thinking how to answer Ahri’s verse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                                  “You’ll never know until you try” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Definitely she was no lyricist, but she could at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Tell me something girl…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Aren’t you tired trying to fill that— void? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Or do you need more? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did it rhymed? </p><p> </p><p>Did it flow as perfectly as Ahri’s?</p><p> </p><p>Her questions would have to wait, since a motorcycle pulled over the school’s driveway. The driver took her helmet off to display Akali’s puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>“Bookie, you good? You look exhausted” Akali asked to then throw the extra helmet to the taller girl.</p><p> </p><p>Catching it just in time, Kai'sa shook her head before boarding the motorcycle with such familiarity. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, isn’t Ahri’s concert like tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess… why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are seriously not going to take her offer?” Akali adjusted herself so that Kai'sa would be able to hold on to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, I work tomorrow ‘Kali, and even if I could, someone has to watch over the house when dad is away” Kai'sa placed the borrowed helmet on indicating that they were ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Just sayin’... it’s okay to take a break sometimes”</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing Kai'sa heard before the sound of the motor roared through her ears, and off to the road they went.</p><p> </p><p>How she missed those Icy blue eyes, that gentle smile, her ears whenever she would listen to her talk.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts began to race again.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they met for only a few hours, she could tell that the idol truly opened up to her, and vice versa. </p><p> </p><p>The pure admiration she had for Ahri. It left Kai'sa asking how she was able to carry the weight of the world over those small shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>She made it seem so easy...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wasn’t it hard to keep it so hard core?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The damn pills again. </p><p> </p><p>It did not matter how many times Evelynn would dispose of them, Ahri always found a way to get more. Maybe it was part of her fox nature, but Eve knew it was more than that.</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly a headache to deal with along with the terrible drinking habits she picked up before the ‘minor’ accident. </p><p> </p><p>The diva huffed, leaving the Ahri’s private dressing room. She didn’t have to be told where the fox was, she could very well sense a combination of muzzled feelings and a faint taste of bitter anguish, radiating from the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Evelynn walked, making each step her presence known. She did not have the time for people getting on her way. She was upset that Ahri decided to go on tour against her warnings. And as much as she tried not to, it worried her.</p><p> </p><p>It was rehearsal day for Ahri, a day before the show. A small group of backup dancers practiced the choreography, and it seemed like they had been practicing for a few hours. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri had been sitting on a stool, wearing a very comfortable white outfit complemented with black sunglasses to cover part of her face as she sang one of her older songs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     점점 더 두근대는 맘 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     전부 다 줄게 take my heart </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     분명 넌 나의 destiny </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     You attack my hear-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The singer stopped the rehearsal noticing who stood with her arms crossed next to her. She signaled a break and the dancers quickly scattered.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want to go through this again, foxy?” Evelynn made her way to stand in front of Ahri, who was trying to avoid the glare. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do? Hm? Should I start killing people to feed off their emotions and use it as therapy?” Ahri stood up from the stool and went to the edge of the stage to pick up her water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start that shit with me Ahri.” Evelynn frowned, her position not changing a single inch.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen- I know I texted you to come two days ago, but I’m fine now I went to the doctor and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? so you’re fine? Did he give you the pills willingly or did you bribe him this time?” The diva spat almost like venom, she was tired of this same conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Both had their backs facing each other, a tense air surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri remained quiet, her tail dropped below her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, you can’t keep doing this to yourself” Evelynn finally turned around, her eyes showing a mix of disappointed and wistful looks. “We might be demons, but even we have our limits.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde huffed, she didn’t need to be reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not obligated to be here, Evelynn.” She turned around, a cold gaze avoiding at all cost the golden stare from her contrary. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to know if she’s coming or not.”  Ahri mumbled walking away as she took her phone to send a quick text.</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn exhaled holding the bridge of her nose. “Who the hell is coming?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Miss Kai'sa! Do you have a second?” </p><p> </p><p>A male voice called and both Kai'sa and Akali turned around, stopping on their tracks to the restaurant employee door. </p><p> </p><p>Both girls had very recently arrived at their workplace a couple minutes late, and still needed to dress in uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa immediately identified the middle aged man. It was Ahri’s driver, the one from that night. </p><p> </p><p>What was he doing here?</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh, yeah sure”  She adjusted her posture wanting to not seem nervous. </p><p> </p><p>A small hand patted her back, it was Akali, a sign of reinsurance. “I’ll check in for us dude, don’t worry” </p><p> </p><p>With that the rogue went into the restaurant, leaving Kai'sa with the driver.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her was eager to know anything about Ahri, the other was anxious as to why.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Daehyun, I work as Ahri’s chauffeur, we briefly met a week ago” The shorter man introduced himself with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa gave a small nod in acknowledgment, her eyes lightening up at the mention of the idol. </p><p> </p><p>“I remember, is Ahri doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“The boss is as busy as always” Daehyun smiled softly as he nodded. “She sent me to escort you to Paris, for her concert.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa froze for a second, she thought that Ahri had joked about the invitation to Paris. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I sorry, I have work and...” Kai'sa felt flattered and she couldn’t deny that urge to drop everything and leave. She couldn’t allow herself to risk it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could she? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell Ahri that thank you, but no, thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Daehyun chuckled, “She knew you’d said that, so she ordered me to wait until your shift ends”  </p><p> </p><p>Of course she did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be waiting in the parking lot if you change your mind”  The driver bowed before taking his leave to the same black vehicle she had rides with Ahri that night. </p><p> </p><p>She missed her. She really did. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa bit her lower bit, realizing there was no way getting over Ahri. In all her life, no one had ever unleashed those parts of herself that eagerly wanted to see the light. Her dreams. Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>But- she was chained. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Kai'sa picked up her feet and walked inside the not too busy restaurant. She went into the employees changing room and took out her impeccable, white uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Was this really what she wanted?</p><p> </p><p>Work two not so well payed jobs, stay with her father in hopes that one day her mother would return? She knew that Akali would have to leave eventually South Africa. Was ending up alone what she wanted?</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take her long to hear an argument just outside the manager’s office. Kai'sa exhaled, placing the uniform back into the locker and heading towards the loud exchange.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “—that’s some bullshit! We made it in time and there aren't even that many customers!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That one was Akali. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m giving you and your wannabe dancer friend a second strike for not respecting the set schedule. I’ll add talking back to your supervisor if you’re not out serving tables in 5 minutes.”  </p><p> </p><p>And that was Gabriel. </p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa frowned crossing her arms as she stood a couple steps away from them, her presence immediately noted in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe in another reality she would’ve swallowed her pride. Maybe even get Akali to settle down, ignore the little old man and go to work. </p><p> </p><p><em>        "You’ll never know until you try” </em> she could hear so clearly.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was ready to take that risk. </p><p> </p><p>“You know Gabe. I think you should go make some calls and find someone else, this wannabe dancer quits.” Kai’sa said with a look of decisiveness written all across her face.</p><p> </p><p>Both individuals were utterly shocked for a second, neither of them expecting it. </p><p> </p><p>“About time, bookie!” The rogue bursted out a victory sound, running up to Kai’sa wrapping her arm around the side of the taller one. “That makes us two, I quit too”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa smiled, knowing she wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>She’d had to thank a certain fox later for this boost of self confidence later.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa placed her arms around Akali’s shoulders and both took off without looking back. </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel's shouts could faintly be heard, but it wasn't of their problem anymore. They were officially outside in the parking lot, the younger girl released her friend from her grip. “So where to next? Home?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa chuckled softly and shook her head, </p><p> </p><p>“Call Qiyana to pick up your bike, you and I are going to Ahri’s concert.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“A goddamn private plane! Kai’sa, it’s a freaking god damn private plane!” Akali exclaimed as they followed Daehyun up the airplane’s stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa had to admit, she was also not expecting to ride Ahri’s private plane. Although she should’ve anticipated knowing she was a very well known figure and that Paris was far, far away from South Africa. </p><p> </p><p>Hesitant at first they boarded the plane, her younger friend jumped comfortably into the largest seat, placing her hands on the back of her head and feet on top of the small table. </p><p> </p><p>“Make yourselves comfortable. There are drinks and snacks since the flight might take a couple of hours, but we’ll make it in time for the concert.” Daehyun said with a courteous smile, “If there’s anything else I can assist with I’ll be at the back” He then proceeded to go to the back cabin of the plane.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa smiled with such relief, she could almost imagine what life would’ve been. There was this feeling on her chest, unsure of what it was it felt-- warm.</p><p> </p><p>Following her friend's steps, she jumped to the seat next to the rogue, throwing out her shoes and allowing herself to take in this moment of rest. </p><p> </p><p>There were no worries, no chains, she felt truly free. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude--” Akali poked the older’s dimple, that would only show up when she displayed a genuine smile. “- I could sooo get used to this, you should date celebrities more often” </p><p> </p><p>Kaisa's eyes widened, being quick to hide an imminent blush.</p><p> </p><p> “We are not even dating!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Deep bass and an almost clear voice singing along.</p><p> </p><p>Were some of the things both Akali and Kai’sa were able to barely hear with what they guessed was a huge crowd. </p><p> </p><p>They probably arrived halfway to the concert.</p><p> </p><p>Daehyun had parked a new black van behind the concert arena, and the young duo stood side to side contemplating the size of the place. </p><p> </p><p>The arena was relatively big, it truly amazed her to know Ahri was able to fill places and venues as big as this. Of course from the outside it looked just like a center building thet blending quite nicely with the French scenery.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa was still processing the events up to this point.  It was her chance to see her again after she had given up on that thought. Ahri was right there, on that very stage, she just had to go in.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Kai’sa and Miss Akali?”</p><p> </p><p>A female staff member quickly approached them, immediately handing them badges seemingly in a rush to even wait for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” The younger ones barely responded in unison before being pulled inside the building. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s excited to know you two came to see her. Please put these passes on and follow me.” The employee did not waste a single second as she walked through the busy area with so much ease considering the amount of people left and right. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa and Akali barely had any time to look around as they tried to maneuver their way through while putting the badges around their necks. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on and enjoy the show!” The employee raised her voice showing them the small set of stairs that lead directly to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa could hear the beat of the music, the atmosphere was full of excitement. But what really caught her attention was seeing Ahri singing the last verses of her song. </p><p> </p><p>It caught her breath, Ahri was truly glowing under the lights. Her blonde locks flowing with the slight breeze, her glowing blue eyes. She was there for her fans.</p><p> </p><p>There were at least a dozen or more lucky fans in front of them at the backstage blocking the full picture, it was Akali who took initiative to push Kai’sa all the way to the front to have a better view. </p><p> </p><p>The enormous speakers shook the place with the instrumental as the last part of the song was sung by fans. Millions of colors shot out the lights before turning all off except the one shining on Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>The song had ended and one could only hear the roar of the multitude. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri looked to the side, smiling at the instant her eyes landed on Kai’sa. She waited a few seconds for the crowd to quiet down before speaking with a spark in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying the concert as much as I am” her voice was soft, but loud enough to grab the whole arena’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a really talented friend of mine who came a long way to be here” Ahri placed the microphone back into the stand, holding to it for a little longer as she spoke “We actually wrote a pretty good song together and I’d love for her to sing it with me” </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa panicked as soon as Ahri turned to her direction. The crowd cheered, excited to hear any new content from their idol. Yet in her case, Kai'sa didn't expect to be even standing infront the thousands of people. Her voice could never match Ahri’s, What if they hated her? What if she ruined her show?</p><p> </p><p>Those thoughts went away the moment Ahri arrived at the side stage, blue eyes never leaving purple ones. She reached out to Kai’sa holding her hands as they were a few inches away from one another. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you? I'm so glad you could make it!” Ahri raised her voice as she leaned in to be heard over the fans' noise.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey! I’m fine” Kai’sa managed to say under the strong tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Was thw trip was fine? Hope Daehyun didn’t spook you too much” She chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>The familiarity between them made Kai’sa feel more comfortable, the patience that Ahri had eased her. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, everything was amazing,” Kai’sa said.</p><p> </p><p>“I wrote this arrangement for the song we made in the parking lot, it’s nothing that great, but I’m sure it’ll fit us” The gumiho smiled genuinely, not wanting to scare the taller one away. </p><p> </p><p>“I- ah… I can’t- Ahri I-“ Kai’sa stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Go Bookie! It’s your chance!” Akali cheered in, her intentions well placed but Kai’sa still hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“All you gotta do is trust me,” Ahri gave a small squeeze to both of Kaisa’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>She was giving her the opportunity to shine- an opportunity to show that she wasn't just destined to a bounded life in Cape Town.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She didn’t deserve it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did she?</p><p> </p><p>“I- don’t think I’m good enough, Ahri- I’m s-“ Kai’sa tried to excuse herself, expecting to see Ahri disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>But to her surprise Ahri still had that warm look with a comforting smile, “hey, don’t worry about it” </p><p> </p><p>The gumiho brought the other’s hands up as she placed a gentle kiss on its knuckles. “But I still have to sing it, so..” </p><p> </p><p>A bright pink hue spread across Kaisa’s cheeks. Still unable to process the whole situation. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri winked, and finally took a step away softly letting go of her hands. She waved at Akali not forgetting about her, before going back on stage. A piano had been just set for her. </p><p> </p><p>She took her time, Ahri sat down, adjusted the mic left for her before placing her fingers on the keys. </p><p> </p><p>And so she began… the multitude quieting down to listen, a simple melody the piano sounded. No background only Ahri. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     "Tell me something, girl </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Are you happy in this modern world? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Or do you need more? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Is there something else you're searching for?"</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Blue eyes locked directly to Kai’sa, almost as if she was serenading it to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      "I'm falling </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      In all the good times I find myself longing for change </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     And in the bad times, I fear myself…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could feel it. This was the real Ahri singing. </p><p> </p><p>The idol continued to play the melody, her eyes now looking at the keys.</p><p> </p><p>It was at first an involuntary move, Kai’sa took a step into the stage being greeted by immeditely by lights. She exhaled and walked further in, cheers of surprise welcoming her. There were at least thousands of people in front of her, everyone on their toes to see what would happen. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa went in to take the microphone from the stand that Ahri had used prior. She could still feel those watchful eyes on her that gave her nothing but encouragement. </p><p> </p><p>The stage itself was hot, the place was burning up. Kai’sa listened carefully as the melody kept repeating, waiting for her patiently. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    "Tell me something, girl </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Aren't you tired trying to fill that void? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Or do you need more? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, as she sang without a hint of hesitation to the audience. Kai’sa turned to Ahri, their eyes meeting as she took the microphone out of the stand. </p><p> </p><p>And so she continued, repeating Ahri's new verse right back at her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>      "I'm falling </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     In all the good times I find myself longing for change </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     And in the bad times, I fear myself… </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They were alone at that moment, just the two of them. Ahri took the lead, it was almost a dance.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>      "I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      I'll never meet the ground"</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kai’sa walked closer to Ahri, vocalizing along as she stood just a few steps away. The crowd hyping them up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>      "Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      We're far from the shallow now"</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The people at the concert started to sway back and forth, left and right, going according to the beat of the music, miniture flashes from phones light up the venue.</p><p> </p><p>Blue met purple once again. A reassuring smile from Ahri was all that Kai’sa needed to feel fully free. She sat next to the gumiho as she continued with the piano. Kai’sa couldn’t tell you why, it just felt right.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri proceeded with a simple post chorus, seeing how quickly Kai’sa learned and joined along. There was something about it that their voices simply harmonized with such ease. Involuntarily they leaned in, their foreheads touched in a more intimate moment as the song ended. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t move, neither of them dared to. </p><p> </p><p>It was a moment of euphoria. A drop of sweat rolling down Kaisa’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the audience going crazy grew louder.</p><p> </p><p>How she wished that moment could last forever.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                       “Ahri! That concert was amazing!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>             “Queen we’ll miss you!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                            “Who was that other girl?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                                     "Are they dating?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                “Can we please get a picture of you two?!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa tried to keep up the pace with Ahri, who seemed to walk through the crowd without a problem signing autographs here and there. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't going to lie, it felt nice to be somewhat recognized like this but of course it felt a little claustrophobic with the limited space they had to walk on and flashes everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa started wishing she had Akali to lean on, but the rogue instead declined the offer to celebrate with Ahri and her crew. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “I met this girl backstage we’ll probably hit it somewhere soon, soo~ go have fun with Ahri, I’ll call you in the morning”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those were Akali’s last words before quickly sneaking out with a taller woman whom she barely caught the glimpse of. She exhaled, unsure of what to even expect. Kai’sa had never been to a party as for she never had the time back home. </p><p> </p><p>A warm hand brought her out of her thoughts. It was Ahri, looking at her so reassuringly. Answering, Kai’sa gave a gentle smile and a nod, no words where needed to understand. They walked together now, security keeping fans out the way and even so Ahri didn’t let go of the slightly bigger hand. She was guided to the bus the touring bus that the small celebration would take in. </p><p> </p><p>Just before getting in, Kai’sa caught Akali getting inside of a purple lamborghini. Part of her now wondered what type of woman her friend must had found to be able to own such car. But that was not her business, she trusted Akali. </p><p> </p><p>Almost shyly, Kai’sa climbed the small set of stairs behind Ahri, this leading them to the inside of the bus were they were greeted with party poppers by a small group of staff members. Kai’sa gave one last look at the blonde idol, almost as if asking for permission to go in. She had never had such opportunity in life, and this time she wanted to take it all in.</p><p> </p><p>“Just enjoy, my dreamer, let go of you burdens for the night, I got you” Ahri whispered loud enough for her to hear giving a small hand squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe just this night… she’ll enjoy life. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They entered the room in a rush. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa surged forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, gently pushing the idol against the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>The party had been over and Ahri invited her to spend the night with her in the hotel room she was staying in.</p><p> </p><p>One of her hands stayed planted on the door while the other reached behind to lock it before finding its way to Ahri's waist, wrapping around it urgently and pulling her flush against their body. The woman wasted no time in snaking her arms around the taller dancer's neck, deepening the kiss further.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the whole celebration, they had been throwing glances at each other. Each becoming more and more intense as the night passed by. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri melted into Kai’sa, tracing her cheekbone with her thumb gently, causing her to shudder. Feeling a tongue suddenly swipe across her bottom lip, Ahri gasped softly, parting her lips ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri pulled back slightly, still inches away from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Bed," she growled, her eyes glowing in a golden hue "Now."</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa could only obey. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands slid to the underside of her thighs, gripping flesh gently. She tilted her head up, just enough to brush her lips at the spot right below Ahri's earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my Queen."</p><p> </p><p>She carefully picked up the blonde, carrying her with ease. The other yelped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs and tails around her waist. It was a wonder the stupid shorts she was wearing hadn't torn yet. She buried her face into the crook of her neck feeling the everlasting tiredness starting to win over.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa had no idea where she were going, the hotel room was quite spacious and no light had been turned on.</p><p> </p><p>She spotted an open door at the far end of the small living room and prayed it was the bedroom. Thankfully, the vast room she entered was occupied by a queen-sized bed. </p><p> </p><p>She hastily set Ahri down on the edge of the bed and wasted no time in capturing her lips again as Ahri pulled them down with her. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde started trailing down, placing light kisses along her jawline, her neck, her collarbones. Eventually, she ran out of space.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa pulled away, a red blush across her face as she finally caught up with the glowing predator eyes. It spooked her to see the sudden color change from blue to golden, yet it weirdly brought her to her senses. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hold on, I’ll be back” Kai’sa stood up hastily walking to what she also prayed was the bathroom, which fortunately it was. She closed the door behind her and finally turned on the lights.</p><p> </p><p>She was nervous, filled with adrenaline. </p><p> </p><p>Not because of Ahri, but because it had been so long since she had this sort of… interaction with another person. </p><p> </p><p>Would Ahri be disappointed if she knew? What if she was not good? </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa closed her eyes and breathed in counts of four. After sorta calming down enough, she splashed some water to her face. “You got this Kai’sa, it’s just Ahri.”</p><p> </p><p>With that small confidence booster she walked out the bathroom, ready to resume exactly where they left off. </p><p> </p><p>She turned the bedroom’s lights on, and was quick to notice the gumiho girl passed out with all nine tails taking up all of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahri?” </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa heard no response.</p><p> </p><p>What now?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She knocked on the door.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kai’sa was uneasy, and still tipsy enough to think much on her own. She had no idea what to do in these situations. </p><p> </p><p>A click sounded before the door opened, a smaller figure coming out behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, what happened?” Akali asked leaning against the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, her friend was staying in the same hotel as her yet the room she was in was even more luxurious than the one she was sharing with Ahri. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa looked at her friend who had her hair down and probably only wore a hoodie as clothing. “Is this bad timing?,” She looked away in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Akali scratched the back of her head a light blush covering her cheeks, “It’s perfect timing actually, ah-- the girl I'm staying with said she had to check something before, yeah...” </p><p> </p><p>It was pretty visible that she had been busy with whatever millionaire she ran up with, Kai’sa could pretty much assume the activities done on the inside of the dim lit room. </p><p> </p><p>It was very rare to see Akali flustered like this. “But- ahem anyways, what’s the emergency you texted about?” </p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you'll be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think ah… Ahri passed out when we were about to- you know” Kai’sa rubbed her arm, that wave of embarrassment coming back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Akali tilted her head bringing her hand to her chin,”have you tried waking her up?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, I’m pretty sure that she’s out out, I saw her take a handful of pills of- whatever and I think it didn’t mix well with champagne or something”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter of the two, was rather quiet for a few moments before smiling, “Okay, so here’s what you do, you take two shots of tequila and-“ </p><p> </p><p>“ ‘Kali be serious” Adding more alcohol to the equation did not seem like a solution. </p><p> </p><p>Akali chuckled “well I was going to suggest to shake your titties on her face and go from there, but I feel like you don’t like that option already”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, of course Akali was going to tease her at every opportunity available.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously though,” Her aura changed to one of comprehension, “just remember to not think much about it, take things easy, let it flow, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let it flow… yeah” she looked up, “Akali, thank you” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, bookie, now go cause I need to put on this stra--” </p><p> </p><p>“THANK YOU AKALI, SEE YOU IN THE MORNING.” A blushing Kai’sa rose her voice before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>It eased her mind as much as she wanted to to say otherwise. Akali was her confidiant, of course she had way more experience there but they were each others boat, best friends. </p><p> </p><p>Returning to Ahri's room was rather an easy task, floor below and last room to the left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she walked in the room, something didn’t feel quite right. She felt like prey.</p><p> </p><p>Without having to turn on the lights, Kai’sa took her time to check the living room for any signs of a threat. She had her arms up, just in case something jumped out. </p><p> </p><p>After having the living room checked, Kai’Sa approached the semi-closed door that led to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>The handle was cold, and the atmosphere almost made her feel cornered. For a second her instinct was to run, but with all her will she opened the door. The Inside of the bedroom was all neatly picked up, a single night lamp partially lighting up the room. </p><p> </p><p>There were two figures in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri and another woman who didn’t seem to bother to acknowledge Kaisa’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>The woman was tucking in sleeping Ahri in a very familiar way.  She whispered something so quietly that Kai’sa wasn’t able to hear in the so silent room. A long pair of what seemed to be lashers, or something of that sort, gently moved blonde strands of hair out of Ahri’s face.</p><p> </p><p>After placing a small kiss on the gumiho’s forehead, the woman turned around. Facing Kai’sa.</p><p> </p><p>She was intimidating, yes, but the dancer could tell that she had no ill intentions. Even had to admit that she felt jealous of the closeness between her and Ahri. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s knocked out, but she should be well by the morning.” Her voice was silky, thick, captivating.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa only stood there, her jaw closed tight as her eyes followed the woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Fentanyl and alcohol would’ve killed her if she were to be human, luckily she’s not.”  The woman continued as she walked past Kai’sa.</p><p> </p><p>“So if you think <em> this </em> is too much, then darling, you have no idea what you’re in for.” She said in a venomous tone, golden eyes looking back as a warning. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa frowned, her hands forming fists. But she wouldn’t dare to move knowing she didn’t have any leverage. “why would she need fentanyl?</p><p> </p><p>She gave it a thought before speaking once again, “It’s not to me to answer, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“But," The woman continued, picking up a small pill container from the table, "I’ll tell you something since your friend is quite entertaining.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai'sa listened, turnning around to face her as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.</p><p> </p><p>“She never brought anyone on stage with her before. It’s been years since she sang like that.”  </p><p> </p><p>Those words sank within Kaisa. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Years? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What could've happened that took that away from Ahri?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, darling, I have pending issues to attend to, have a pleasant night, void’s daughter”  The woman gave a last look before leaving Kai’sa alone in the silent room. </p><p> </p><p>There were so many unanswered questions, but in all honesty it was tiresome to even think about it. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa exhaled taking off her shoes, not bothering to take off any of her clothes before sitting on the side of the bed Ahri peacefully slept in. </p><p> </p><p>Either way... she was sure of it now. </p><p> </p><p>She had a crush on Ahri. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h1 class="navigable-headline">
<span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span><span class="code char">⎯</span>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Beams of light woke her up.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri groaned softly, opening her eyes as she sat up. She didn’t remember much from the party apart from arriving in the room with Kai’sa.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled looking at her side, she had slept next to her, respectfully staying on the other side of the bed. Ahri bit her lip, thinking of a way to repay Kai’sa for most likely dealing her while she was high on pills,  when it was supposed to be her taking care of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri leaned down placing multiple soft kisses all over the uncovered shoulder of the other one. Kai’sa woke up relatively quickly but took her time to register what was happening. She turned around to face her.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kai’sa could respond, Ahri cupped her cheek and guided them to meet her lips. She didn't have to think twice about what she was going to do next. Arms wrapped around Ahri's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. The kiss was sweet and soft. yet it quickly was charged with more energy, unspoken want and simply put, lust.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri's lips moved against hers slowly, taking her time. Kai’sa, on the other hand, sat up leaning against the headboard. She pulled back momentarily, much to Ahri's short-lived disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>She tugged at her waist, pulling her into her lap. Ahri got the hint and threw a leg over, effectively straddling Kai’sa on the bed. Her relative short shorts rode up ever so slightly at the motion, not that either of them bothered. It was coming off in due time.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoying her added height, she wrapped her arms around Kaisa's neck as she dove in for another kiss. Arms wrapped around her waist again, more fully this time.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri swiped a tongue across her bottom lip, testing the waters. She savoured the taste of the lingering champagne and peach flavored chapstick. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa could only gasp in surprise, allowing her tongue to slip in. She slid past each other, tracing and memorising the inside of the other. Soon enough, Kai’sa felt her grind against her hips in need, groaning softly into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled back quickly catching up with their breath, still inches away from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the opportunity, Kai’sa left a trail of small kisses below the gumiho’s collarbone, she slid her thumb inside those shorts that hindered her agenda. A gasp from Ahri pulled them out of her haze, causing them to pull back.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this okay?" Kai’sa looked up, meeting her eyes again. The surprised expression on Ahri's face slowly morphed into a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and cupped her cheeks, brushing a thumb across a cheekbone. "Yeah, I'll tell you if I don't like anything," she said reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa placed a quick peck on her cheek and grinned "Okay"</p><p> </p><p>Ahri pulled them back together into another searing kiss as her hands travelled further down, undoing each button as it went. She huffed impatiently, realising that the shirt was still tucked in. </p><p> </p><p>Getting down off Kaisa’s lap, she sat up and pulled the shirt out of its confines. It made its way to the floor helplessly, no longer an obstacle to the pair.</p><p> </p><p>She reached for her own shorts before Kai’sa grabbed her hand, halting her motions. "I want to do the honours" she breathed into her ear, smirking. In a swift movement, she pinned down the shorter girl.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Ahri stiffen and seeing her vulpine ears stand up at those words encouraged her to continue her task of placing kisses along her neck, this time sucking daringly at her pulse point, eliciting a soft moan. She slowly let go of her hand as the gumiho tried to make its way back to the nape of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri's fingers buried themselves into the taut hair at the base of her head held up by a rubber band. She pulled it away and ran her hand through silky dark strands, taking advantage of this opportunity to make sure Kai’sa doesn't retreat.</p><p> </p><p>She nibbled and sucked at the skin below her collarbones, not wanting to inconvenience her too much by leaving marks that were too visible. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to leave any either.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa eventually stopped at the edge of a smooth, black bra. Hands that rested on her hips now smoothed over Ahri's lower back and undid the hook of the bra swiftly. She flung it off the bed, joining the discarded shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Gently guiding Ahri to lie down again, she took in the sight of her - bare chest moving up and down exaggeratedly as her face was flushed with arousal. Something within Kai’sa seem to snap, any sense of restraint dissolving into the depths of desire. She planted her palms on her torso before sliding up to cup her breasts fully, large hands engulfing the modest mounds easily.</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed lightly, causing a sharp intake of breath from Ahri. She looked into Kai’sa's eyes, dark and clouded with want. The view quickly disappeared as she ducked her head, diving down to take a nipple into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." She moaned at the unexpected sensation, arching up slightly to allow for better access. Her fingers made her way back to Kaisa's head, this time scraping lightly at her scalp every time pleasure shot through her body. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa sucked religiously, tongue circling around the bud and flicking it occasionally. At this point, Ahri didn't bother holding her voice back. She knew it was bound to escape sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand remained occupied with the other breast, sliding her palm across the nipple and pinching it gently. She continued her ministrations, enjoying the sounds she was causing from the idol. </p><p> </p><p>Releasing a nipple with a soft pop, Kai’sa glanced back up at Ahri to check in. Her head was lulled to the side, eyes closed from the overwhelming sensations. Satisfied, Kai’sa dove back down, this time giving the other breast some equal treatment.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Ahri moan her name stirred something within her. She let go of a nipple, biting gently into the inner side of her breast and smirking when she felt the grip on the back of her head tighten.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Your shirt... It's still here," Ahri whined between breaths, both hands now working to undo buttons. Kai’sa chuckled at her complaint and helped take off the offending article of clothing, leaving them in a black sports bra. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed how Ahri raked her eyes from the top of her shoulders, along her defined biceps, and finally fixed her gaze on her abdominal muscles. As much as Kai’sa wanted to enjoy the ego boost, she had more pressing matters at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing her quest downwards, stopping occasionally to suck or bite on some parts of her toned torso. Kai’sa made sure she was going painfully slow. her hands ran down the sides of her abdomen and made her way to the sides of her thighs. Snuck a hand under the shorts and pushed upwards, feeling Ahri stiffen under her touch.</p><p> </p><p>"You were such a tease all night..." Kai’sa nudged the fabric a little higher. “Did you know?" </p><p> </p><p>Ahri could only whimper in response - a plea, perhaps? she smiled triumphantly as she hovered above her waist, a hand pulling down shorts painfully slow.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri wiggled out of the confining piece of clothing, eager to make sure it comes off once and for all. After it became part of the discarded clothing, she sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Horniness and all aside," she exhaled, smiling gently to the girl on top. "I do have to thank you for last night"</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa let out a small laugh deciding to play along. “Only a thanks?”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?” She smirked mischievously. "I am forever thankful of you, How ever will I repay you?" She looked away dramatically, placing a hand on Kaisa's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Just stay there and look pretty."</p><p> </p><p>Ahri's eyes widened, ears stood up, she was taken aback by her crassness. Though, she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on even more. </p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiled darkly and held Ahri's chin with a thumb and index finger, tilting her head upwards so that she could kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>her hand caressed the smooth skin of her torso as it travelled down, this time reaching the hem of her panties. A thumb snuck under the fabric, grazing against a hipbone.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kai’sa..." she whined, her breath brushing against her lips. Smirking, she swiped her thumb away, snapping the fabric back against pale skin softly.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri reached up to kissed them again - an offered exactly for what Kai’sa desired. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>How could she say no to that?</p><p> </p><p>She returned to her original position, hooking her thumbs under her underwear and pulling it all the way down. </p><p> </p><p>Ahri held her breath in anticipation, knowing that the remaining item that just fell onto the floor was of the past now. Kai’sa guided a leg over her shoulder as she made eye contact with Ahri, purposefully licking her lips to get a rise out of her. </p><p> </p><p>It definitely worked.</p><p> </p><p>She bit down harshly on her lip to prevent herself from embarrassing herself any further, feeling powerless against Kaisa's strong gaze. Unfortunately for Ahri, she liked to save the best things for last.</p><p> </p><p>Still maintaining her gaze on Ahri, she turned her head slightly to the left to swipe her tongue across the inner side of her thigh, tasting the slight saltiness on her skin. </p><p> </p><p>The leg that hung over her shoulder twitched, but remained in its place as Kai’sa remained a tight grip on it. her fingers dug into pale skin as she left a trail of butterfly kisses along her thigh, pausing to nibble on sensitive skin when she felt like hearing a moan from Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>she approached her core, the intoxicating scent of arousal filling her senses.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so wet," she mumbled just loud enough for Ahri to hear, voice dripping with lust. Her unoccupied hand took the liberty of ghosting a finger over the gleaming, wet lips, teasing her even more. Kai’sa wanted to see how much she could push her.</p><p> </p><p> Not very much, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai’sa, if you don't eat me out right now, I swear I will-"</p><p> </p><p>With that, she buried her tongue deep into her core, causing Ahri to cry out. All the waiting, the teasing, had not come to waste. Kai’sa moved her tongue within her, feeling wetness smear against her lips and dribble down towards her chin. </p><p> </p><p>All she could think of then was that she simply tasted divine.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri's hand flew to her head again, this time gripping mercilessly, almost as if it was the only tie she had left to the mortal realm.</p><p> </p><p>She tugged her head slightly more, grinding her hips against her face and enjoying the friction it brought. Kai’sa dug her fingers deeper into her thigh, savouring the warmth that resided within her core. However, she had greater plans in store.</p><p> </p><p>she retreated her tongue from the depths of velvety folds, opting to trace the length of her entrance instead. Ahri sobbed at the loss, her hips moving down to chase after the source of her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience, babygirl" Kai’sa murmured against her, the vibrations from her voice against her pussy eliciting an unabashed moan. Carefully, she lifted the gumiho’s hips up slightly before inserting a finger through her folds.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai’sa!" Her back arched at the unexpected wave of pleasure that rocked through her body. Kai’sa continued her motions, setting a pace that Ahri was starting to match.</p><p> </p><p> She rocked her hips forward to meet them at every thrust. Synchrony achieved, she slipped in another finger without warning.</p><p> </p><p>The regular motion of hips stuttered as Ahri let out an obscene moan, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She rolled her hips forward, catching the rhythm of her thrusts again.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Don't stop, please."</p><p> </p><p>If Ahri thought begging was going to get Kai’sa to do whatever she asked for, she was absolutely right. </p><p> </p><p>Her tongue dove back in, this time flicking against her clit roughly. She almost screamed, not bothering that the flow of her rhythm was interrupted again. Because Kaisa's lips were now wrapped around the sensitive nub, sucking and flicking her tongue whenever she pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa noticed how her knuckles were completely white from gripping the bed sheets. Now walls were clamped tightly down against her moving fingers. </p><p> </p><p>She sped up her ministrations, curling her fingers to find that sweet spot that would cause her to come undone. Kaisa felt a hand run through her hair again, almost as if making sure she won't leave for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>The volume of her voice long overtook the wet noises coming from her pussy. Soon, incomprehensible moans turned into pleas.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so close..."</p><p> </p><p>Ahri wailed when she finally hit that spot, her grip on her hair tightening. Kaisa's wrist was about to give way, but if she were to sprain a wrist fucking the woman of her dreams, so be it. </p><p> </p><p>She pumped in and out religiously, making sure to hit the place where Ahri enjoyed it the most. Her tongue that was lazily circling around her clit now flicked against it repeatedly. Ahri moaned her name over and over, almost as if it was a prayer.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai’sa, I-I'm about to-"</p><p> </p><p>She sucked hard as she curled her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Kai’sa!" She finally tipped over the edge, hips bucking forward and arching off the bed. Kai’sa felt her walls tighten and twitch uncontrollably as she continued to thrust her fingers, prolonging her orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Slowing down her pace, Ahri started to relax as she was gradually brought down from her high.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa withdrew her fingers from her entrance, earning a whine from Ahri. She had forgotten what the emptiness felt like. "I am... seeing stars," she panted, causing Kai’sa to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>When she regained her vision, she observed Kai’sa setting her thigh back onto the bed tenderly, as if she was about to fall apart any moment. </p><p> </p><p>She sat up and looked straight at Ahri, licking the slick that stringed in between her fingers, sticking a tongue out between her index and middle finger before withdrawing the muscle back in. Kai’sa visibly swallowed, relishing in the intense stare Ahri directed at them as her eyes followed the bob of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri didn't hold back when she shot forward to kiss Kai’sa this time, shoving her tongue into her mouth and letting her hands roam freely on her toned back.</p><p> </p><p>"Your turn," she commanded, pulling the sports bra over her head roughly before pushing them down onto the bed. She straddled her torso, the lowest she could go as she was kissing Kai’sa.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri ran her fingers down her biceps, feeling the curves and edges that flexed when she brought her hands to her hips. She went lower, leaving bites on her neck and swiping her tongue over caramel skin.</p><p> </p><p>The strong taste of sweat didn't seem to deter her. If anything, it served as a reminder of how good Kai’sa had treated her.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Ahri, she tried to hold her voice back as much as she could, transferring the pent up energy to her hold on her hips - obvious precursors for the bruises that were going to appear. Kai’sa would say it was payback for the amount of hickeys Ahri was leaving all over her neck.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally laid her mouth over a nipple, Kai’sa felt a wetness slide down her abs as Ahri pressed her body fully against them. It was cute how tiny she was compared to her. It made them want to trap her in her arms and have her way with her.</p><p> </p><p>But since she was doing such a good job of teasing a nipple, she opted to reach down to her butt instead, squeezing the flesh fully. Ahri let out a muffled moan, mouth still full with boob.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't fair how much she could tease her so much even though Kai’sa was supposed to be the one writhing under her.</p><p> </p><p>She decided that it was time to put them in her place.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri lifted her hips off her stomach, giving herself access to hastily undo the jeans that Kaisa had slept with. The eagerness caused a wave of desire to ripple through the taller one.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she held back and helped kick the the pants and boxers off at one go. Ahri reached up to capture her lips. What a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, she pushed two digits into her entrance, revelling in how wet she had become. Kai’sa gasped loudly and moaned into her mouth, wincing at the new sensation.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really tight," Ahri slurred.</p><p> </p><p>A string of profanities left her mouth as Ahri continued pushing and pulling. For someone who was so full of themselves earlier, she was so damn sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri leaned down again to suck on a nipple, her body flushed against hers. Kai’sa let her hands move up to her back, pressing into the wells against her sharp shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them savoured the shared heat, hyper-aware of how her bodies slid so perfectly against each other as the layer of sweat that caked her skin started to mix together.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Ahri's fingertips scraped against that sensitive area on her walls, causing them to cry out through clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled against her chest, knowing the effect she had on them. The next time she pumped her fingers into Kai’sa, Ahri pushed a palm right up against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahri." she growled lowly - a demand rather than a request. She continued rubbing the heel of her palm against the stiff nub, determined to get Kai’sa to cry out her name.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm-" Kai’sa choked out a sob. She sat up slightly, making sure her pace wouldn't be interrupted. Kaisa's face was contorted in pleasure, lips parted slightly and a crimson red dusting her cheeks. A tear escaped the side of an eye, rolling down smoothly and disappearing into locks of hair.</p><p> </p><p>It sent a shot of desire right down into her core, setting her lower belly on fire.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Ahri, harder..." she was close.</p><p> </p><p>She quickened her pace, enjoying the sounds of wet skin slapping against her hand. Ahri swallowed thickly as Kai’sa moaned uncontrollably - her throat constricting and collarbones hollowing out visibly.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the muscles on her torso clenching and exerting themselves as she allowed themselves to grind against her palm. A free hand automatically slid itself up against the defined abs before Ahri instinctively raked her fingernails down the tanned skin lightly. The feeling of muscles rippling under her palm fuelled Ahri to thrust harder into her core.</p><p> </p><p>She stuttered something out, unseparated from her groans. Ahri had an idea of what she was saying, but she wanted to hear them loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>"Say that again for me, love." She said sultrily, inching closer to her face. she whimpered in protest. A hand left her back and held her face tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna... make me c-cum." she whispered back obediently. Kai’sa felt her jaw clench against her palm. she felt like smiling triumphantly, but the flick of a thumb against her clit and feeling fingers drill into her sweet spot caused them to black out.</p><p> </p><p>She threw her head back recklessly, crying out Ahri's name as her fingers dug into her back harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri didn't mind. Rather, she didn't notice the perfectly manicured nails invading her skin from being too occupied in making sure her orgasm lasted as long as it could.</p><p> </p><p>When Kaisa's walls stopped twitching around her fingers, she removed the digits out of her pussy slowly, enjoying the soft whimper that involuntarily escaped her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Her chest heaved, trying to get back as much oxygen into her deprived lungs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow..." she managed out between breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri giggled sweetly before giving them a peck on her lips. Kai’sa, still in a daze, could only smile back lazily.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up on her knees, straightening her back to fully take in the sight of Kai’sa of her post-orgasm glow. Sweat glistened under the city lights that seeped in through the window, adding to the ethereal sight that laid before her.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa sat up slowly, burying her face into her shoulder and hugging her tightly. “That was… quite the morning call” she murmured absent-mindedly with a tired smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Although, I really need a shower," she continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that an invitation?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa leaned backwards, letting hands rest loosely against her lower back.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you say yes." she flashed a sly smile. "But..."</p><p> </p><p>A hand left its place on the small of her back, tracing along the hipbone that led to her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Your body already seems to be telling me your answer."</p><p> </p><p>She dipped her fingers in again, not enough to push through the folds, but enough to cause a rise out of Ahri. It was her turn to bury her face into the crook of her neck, breath hot on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri felt herself sinking down automatically, allowing Kai’sa to cup her fully.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm... You're already this wet?"</p><p> </p><p>Ahri sighed and pulled back, looking into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you blame me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa surged forward to give her a tender kiss. she retreated, lips ghosting over hers as she moved.</p><p> </p><p>"I could never."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo! </p><p>How was it? not to bad i hope<br/>Part 4 coming out soon, but definitely not as quick as this one though, so hold on tight since it does get more and more angsty ;)</p><p>Thank you for reading so far! follow me on twt for updates and more @ariana_megpoid</p><p>until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>